Nuhuh! YOU did it!
by Midnighstar
Summary: Get a look in how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grew up. See why their dad was on the verge of killing them. A vintage. The sequel to He did it! Round two, DingDing! Please R


Nuh-uh! YOU did it!

Summery: The sequel to He did it! Round two, Ding-Ding!

Disclaimers: I don't own it!

A/N: IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE FIRST ONE YOU MIGHT BE CONFUESED! Just warning you:)

* * *

Chapter 1: Why you! 

"I didn't mean to!"

Those words kept on echoing in his ears, he was trying to constantly remind himself that they really didn't mean to do it….that they weren't ganging up on him to see if he would crack.. That they were not intentionally making him angrier by constantly saying I'm sorry. Between Inuyasha hugging him, Naraku petting his head and his father trying to massage his now BROKEN tail, Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and constantly saying to himself '_I love them, their family…..I really love them, their my family….no good!_'. Sesshomaru shrugged Inuyasha off, pushed Naraku off of him and jerked his tail away from his father. It was too much. To much for one soul to handle…let alone Sesshomaru.

"Son…where?" Tashio felt so bad for causing his little son so much pain….he knew how sensitive a normal tail was…but Sesshomaru…had his mother's senses.

"Away." he said in a whisper.

"But Nissan…I really am--" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshomaru turning around and putting up his hand in front of his baby brother's face.

"Don't! Please…I know you didn't mean to just…just….Argh!" he then stomped of to upstairs.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Naraku called after him.

"What!" he had a little bit of an edge to his voice that made Inuyasha flinch.

"Um…you don't actually have a bed to go to…." Naraku looked down in shame.

"Grrrrr." Sesshomaru turned around and kept on walking up the stairs.

As soon as he got to the top of the steps his first instinct was of course to go straight to his room but when he passed it the smell of charcoal burned heavily in his nose. Trying not to strangle the closest thing to him he in stead went to Inuyasha's room…suddenly that bed looked so appealing. He shrugged and landed face down onto his little brother's bed, eventually curling up into a little ball. Before he drifted off into his happy place, the last thing he saw was his father, Naraku, and Inuyasha paying for what they had did to them.

Izayoi had finally came downstairs after hearing Sesshomaru yell about four or five times she arrived just enough time to see him lock Inuyasha's door.

"Honey, what happen? Why is he all worked up again?"

"Uh…." Tashio, Naraku, and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"You guys ok? Oh my goodness! What HAPPENED to the floor!" she asked seeing the scorch marks on the white marble.

"Uh….." once again they didn't know how to tell her.

"And what is-honey what happened to your face!"

"Sesshomaru punched me again." he thought he would receive pity from his wife….he received anything **but** pity. Izayoi gave him a harsh glare.

"**What** did you _do_ to him to make him **_punch_** you twice in one day?" she said with annoyance.

"Uh….." they all answered once….more.

"Tashio!"

"What?" he said defensively

"I'm tired of hearing that same answer! Now tell me what happened, why is he upset, why are you all soaked and **why** was Inuyasha crying!" now she was mad…she wanted answers and right now that seemed to be one of the MOST impossible things to do in this house at the moment.

"Can we please talk about this in our bedroom?"

"Fine as long as you tell me _exactly_ what happened."

"Ok Inu-" he was saying to a non-existent kid for when he turned around he didn't see Inuyasha nor Naraku. He then heard a door closing upstairs. He smiled and knew what they were gonna do.

_**In the bedroom…**_

Naraku was looking at Inuyasha as if to say _"Were doing something bad by disturbing him…"_ Inuyasha just shrugged it off. He hoped up on the bed with his brother. He was very thankful for Sesshomaru tonight. Sesshy just seemed to know what to do how do act and when to act. His older brother was something to be proud of, and that he was.

"Inu! What are you _doing_! When he wakes up and sees you next to him, I'm not gonna be the one that saves you fromthe whip ok!" he said through seethed teeth.

"And if I wake up to you talking again nobody's gonna save _you _either." Sesshomaru's sleepy voice came from under the covers. Inuyasha smiled.

"See even in his sleep Nissan protects me!"

"Even in my sleep I can still **hear** you." Inuyasha at that moment turned red.

"Sorry Nissan. Night!"

"You might as well come on and join Naraku." Sesshomaru mused.

"You sure? I mean…I don't want to intrude…"

"Why not…you're a guest after all." Sesshomaru said curling up around Inuyasha in order to give Naraku room.

"Night Inu, night Sesshomaru."

"Night Naraku, night Sessh."

"**Good night** you two." was the closest thing they'd get from Sesshomaru.

_**In Tashio's bedroom**_

"Oh my…that is a lot within one day. You must be exhausted huh?"

"Yeah…" Tashio said while enjoying his wife's company.

"Too bad your sleeping on the couch." she said while she pointed to the couch at the end of the bed.

"But! Why!"

"You didn't try to stop some of the things that conspired today. That makes you just as guilty as them."

"I-I really tried to, honestly."

"Not hard enough. Go on." Tashio knew he had been beaten went over to the couch with a sigh.

Tashio stopped dead in his proceedings, he was halfway laying down.

"What in the world…" he stood up and eight long whiskers made their presence known. It was Sesshomaru's poisonous pet rat… 'Spits'. Spits made his way over to Tashio, quite intent on trying his powers on him.

"What! Oh NO! GO! SHOO!" Just then he heard Sesshomaru's laughter on the other side…no doubt waking up Naraku and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru! Grrrrr, when I get my hands on you I **swear**!"

Tashio made his way over to Inuyasha's room…forgetting about the poisonous rat in the room with his wife.

_**Meanwhile……**_

"Inuyasha, you have to be ready ok?"

"But Nissan why?"

"You good to go Naraku?"

"Ready!"

"But Nissan…"

"Why are you questioning me? Don't you remember the monster that comes up from the creek at night?"

"But…ok. I'll do it." he said with his training sword in his hand. Him and Sesshomaru had the same exact weapon. Naraku would be using his webs.

Sesshomaru knew full well that at least _something_ was going to come from the other side of the door…he didn't know it would be his father…

The door swung open and all of them let out a battle cry…as much as little children could that is.

"Got him!" Naraku exclaimed when he wrapped the 'monster' in his webs.

"Take that! And that! Ha!" Inuyasha was swinging away at his father…as was Sesshomaru.

"You. Not. Gonna. Get . My. Little. Brother!" he said each time he ferociously hit Tashio.

"**ENOUGH!**" Just at that moment they realized 'who' it was.

"Uh…" all three of them said at the same time looking so guilty it should've been a sin.

"Who…" was all he said. Much like Sesshomaru had about forty-five minutes ago. Inuyasha pointed to Naraku, Naraku pointed to Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru pointed to Inuyasha.

"He did it!" they said simultaneously.

"I know that someone was the mastermind behind this…who."

"Sesshomaru. He knew something would be coming." Inuyasha said looking down. The dad looked as if he was ready to skin Sesshomaru alive.

"You heard me in the other room…of that I'm sure. You knew I was coming over hear to punish you!" Tashio said while his eyes began to go red.

Sesshomaru seemed, to his shock, un touched. He instead just smiled sweetly at his father. He batted his eyelashes and put his palms up in the air.

From the distance all you heard was the roar of Tashio;

"**WHY _YOU_**!"

* * *

A/N: Wow its been forever and a day since I've done any kind of humor stories with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I hoped all of you guys liked it! It is a sequel so those of you who haven't read the original "He did it!" then I don't know what to tell you other than…u might wanna read it. Any requests? I'll take whatever my fans (who are reading this hopefully) ask for. Well don't forget to review! 


End file.
